


Impatto

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hint of Thunderfrost if you squint, Loki Has Issues, Warning: Loki
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sorride scoprendo tutti i denti.</i><br/><i>«Mi piace» commenta, e forse ci credono.</i><br/>Loki e Jane Foster si incontrano sotto le volte dorate di Asgard.<br/>[spoiler secondo trailer di Thor 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatto

**Author's Note:**

> Cosetta senza pretese ispirata dal secondo trailer di _Thor 2_. Quindi spoiler se non l'avete visto :)  
>  Il sorriso di Loki dopo lo schiaffo è una delle cose più sarcastiche e pericolose che abbia mai visto. Sarà meglio che Jane si guardi le spalle.  
> ...Minuscolo hint _Thunderfrost_?

 

L'ha vista solo un'altra volta, in un altro tempo, dall'alto seggio Hliðskjálf. Un sogno troppo nebuloso per provocare più che rabbia e frustrazione – e senso d'impotenza.

Ora invece l'ha davanti e tutto il corpo gli si soffonde di rabbia (invidia).

Ecco l'intrusa, miserabilmente umana ma sveglia, femminile e sorridente, ben accetta; sembra fatta apposta per piacere a suo fratello. Un mistero, perché mai Thor ha cercato altro che guerriere in vita sua.

Questa gli ha fatto cambiare idea, dirottandolo sulle erudite, cambiandolo dove nessun altro è riuscito, ed è una ragione sufficiente per meritare la morte.

"Ti odio" vorrebbe sibilarle.

Poi arriva lo schiaffo e quella presunzione ammantata di sacro sdegno.

Somiglia a suo fratello, pensa Loki. Ai suoi lati peggiori.

Sorride scoprendo tutti i denti.

«Mi piace» commenta, e forse ci credono.

 

_Stammi lontana, se ti preme la vita._


End file.
